Cuidate
by princesheart
Summary: ven y siéntate cerca que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar. siempre habían sentido algo el uno por el otro, pero el miedo no los dejaba admitirlo, siempre amando lo prohibido, siempre juntos. JonxArya universo alterno. un song fic basado en la cancion de Cuidate de la oreja de van gogh
1. Chapter 1 Ygritte

**Detrás del tiempo me instalé.**

 **Ya ves, ni me quejo ni me quejaré.**

 **Mi ser, mis recuerdos y alguna canción**

 **Son hoy mi premio de consolación**

Ygritte

Lo había conocido unos meses después de que él se había mudado al castillo negro, no muy lejos de la casa donde creció, la universidad semi-militar, era un cambio demasiado grande para él, por lo que ella creyó que podrían ser amigos, ella también acababa de llegar.

Era guapo en un sentido normal, no había nada resaltante en él, sus ojos grises le daban un aspecto fiero, pero siempre parecía triste, había algo que nadie sabía de él, ella había logrado entrar a su vida y no se iría tan fácilmente, no cuando ella lo amaba.

Habían comenzado una relación unos meses atrás, pero aun así ella lo sentía ajeno, él era el hijo bastardo de un señor rico, no solo era un señor rico, sino el dueño de toda Invernalia, Eddard Stark.

-¿los extrañas?- le pregunto a su novio mientras veían una película de terror, él había dicho que la película era de sus favoritas y que la había visto cuando aún vivía en Invernalia con su hermana pequeña.

-si- contesto

-¿Qué es lo que más extrañas?

-extraño algo de todos, crecí con ellos y ahora apenas y tengo noticias sobre sus vidas- dijo él, ella lo encaro y él suspiro- de Robb extraño su compañía y las peleas, de Sansa bueno de ella no mucho aunque era divertido verla pelear con Arya porque su cabello no estaba peinado, o porque la ropa no era la adecuada, Sansa siempre ha sido igual a madre con sus ojos azules y su cabello cobrizo, ella siempre hace lo correcto- Jon parecía vivo mientras recordaba a sus hermanos- de Bran su inteligencia, es muy listo antes del accidente era un niño inquieto siempre quería descubrir algo nuevo, cuando se accidente Arya dejo de trepar los árboles y siempre estaba a su lado, Bran estaba realmente deprimido hasta que conoció a Meera y Jojen, ellos lo apoyaron y no lo veían con lastima como la mayoría, ellos lo aceptaban y le exigían para que se esforzara, Rickon era un bebe apenas cuando deje la casa- dijo Jon- siempre estaba tras de mi o de Arya, pero como siempre estábamos juntos, Rickon acudía a nosotros, inventábamos juegos para que él pudiera estar en ellos, tenía un sonrisa dulce como todos los Tully

-¿y Arya?- pregunto, no era idiota podía ver lo mucho que quería a su hermana pequeña.

-ella- Jon se detuvo y lo vio dudar- se enojó mucho cuando decidí venir, ella es salvaje e incontrolable, es una mujer bastante terca, las cosas siempre se hacen a su manera, pero ella es mi hermana, desde que nacio siempre fuimos unidos, ella es la única que me acepto como su hermano, que jugo con migo sin dejarme al margen

-¿la quieres?- pregunto en un susurro

-claro que lo hago, es mi hermana pequeña, la vi crecer, llorar, dar sus primeros pasos y decir sus primeras palabras- dijo él, ella sonrió con tristeza. No podría tenerlo jamás no cuando su corazón y su mente aún estaba en Invernalia

-¿Cómo es ella físicamente?

-cuando me vine ella tenía quince años, era una niña, su pelo castaño, ojos grises, cara alargada, pestañas negras, sonrisa de niña- Jon río- es un poco baja y extremadamente delgada, siempre tuve miedo que al correr se callera y se rompiera, supongo que es normal ser así de protector con tu hermana

-no lose- confeso ella- yo no tengo hermanos, ni familia grande como la tuya, no sé lo que es preocuparse por hermanos o por alguien más- él le sonrió con simpatía- ¿has hablado con ella?

-no- su cara se contrajo en dolor, estaba segura que él ni siquiera lo notaba- ella ira a la universidad en Braavos, tiene un novio ahora Gendry Baratheon

-¿Baratheon?- preguntó asombrada, ella sabía que el gobernador de desembarco del rey se apellidaba así, no era un apellido común

-si- Jon apretó la mandíbula, y el puño- es hijo bastardo de Robert Baratheon, recientemente lo ha legitimado

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bran y Rickon me han contado- dijo simplemente- ella no me habla- ella quería preguntarle si él les había contado de ella, si estaba orgulloso de ser su novio, nunca se consideró fea, era peliroja, de ojos color verde, delgada y altura promedio. Y cuando Jon la veía sabía que era hermosa, lo sabía por la forma en que la admiraba, pero tal vez ella no era suficiente.

Muchos días después ellos habían salido en una misión de reconocimiento en la zona, cuando regresaron Jon parecía diferente había recibido una carta de su familia pero no compartió su contenido.

-me recuerdas a alguien- Jon le dijo después de haber hecho el amor, le acaricio el rostro como jamás lo había hecho, con toda la dulzura y el amor, como si temiese que desaparecería.

En este punto ella se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo y la más desdichada, no la amaba por ser ella, la amaba por ser igual a la persona que no podía tener, unos días después supieron que la guerra era inminente, que ellos lucharían por proteger todo poniente de los nuevos invasores, que tal vez morirían.

-te amo Jon- le dijo ella, espero por su respuesta, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos y le sonrió, le dio un beso en los labio.

-yo a ti Ygritte- y oh dioses fue la mentira más hermosa que jamás había escuchado, y decidió que después de todo no era tan malo si se permitía creerlo aunque fuere un poco, después de todo ella lo tenía, era su Jon, no de esa niña que vivía en su corazón.

-eres mío Jon Snow- le dijo- yo soy tuya- susurro ella, solo tendría recuerdos de él, lo sabía, siempre lo supo.


	2. Chapter 2 Arya la chica del Bar

**Y tú, ¿qué has hecho para olvidar?**

 **¿Qué fue de aquella chica del bar?**

 **Lo sé, prohibido preguntar...**

 **Muy bien, seré sincera**

Arya

Ella estaba molesta con Jon, no pensaba hablarle, no hasta que él se disculpara por abandonarla, pero eso no iba a suceder, sabía que Jon no tenía la culpa, lo entendió cuando tuvo que ir a la universidad.

-te iras demasiado lejos- le había dicho Gendry, ella sonrió, amaba a Gendry, no de la manera que él quería pero lo amaba, por eso habían durado dos años en esa relación, pero el iría a otra universidad.

-bueno siempre podremos ser amigos

-¿amigos?- Gendry sonrió- no es un gran consuelo

-es lo único que puedo ofrecerte Gendry

-¿lo amas?- le pregunto él, ella no entendía a lo que se refería y Gendry sonrió- nada

-sabes que no hay nadie más, es algo que tengo que hacer, tengo que conocer más lugares y personas, sino siento que enloqueceré

-lo entiendo Arya- él la beso.

Cuando la guerra estallo ella estaba en Braavos, había conocido a Jaqen y por un momento se había olvidado de quien era, se había olvidado de Jon, aunque en lo más profundo de su corazón ella aun guardaba algún recuerdo de él.

Sabía que él tenía una novia de nombre Ygritte, pero cuando la carta de que había sido herido llego a ella, supo que tenía que regresar, aunque estaba en exámenes finales y la competencia de esgrima se acercaba, quiso correr a sus brazos para prometerle que todo estaría bien, que ella podría cuidarlo y ayudarlo a sanar. Sin embargo se quedó, se quedó por que no podría soportar verlo con alguien más, se quedó por que no podía soportar verlo herido, porque no quería ver la decepción en sus ojos, y porque cuando ella quiso que el fuera tras ella, él no lo había hecho.

No fue hasta navidad que empaco sus cosas para volver a casa, solo serían las vacaciones, pero siempre las habían festejado en familia, todos estarían ahí, Sansa y su novio Edric, Robb con su prometida Talisa, Jane Poole, Bran y su novia Meera y su hermano Jojen, Rickon y su amiga Lyanna.

-buen viaje- le deseo Jaqen ella sonrió y le dio un beso, él era su profesor pero habían tenido una especie de relación, nada concreto, pero a ella le gustaba él, le gustaba su forma misteriosa, sus pensamientos, pero no le dolió marcharse y dejarlo atrás.

Ella había llegado a un hotel, y dejado sus cosas, tomo un baño, se agarró el pelo en una coleta alta, se puso unos pantalones de cuero negros y una blusa blanca ajustada, unos botines, y un chaleco de color negro, se maquillo un poco, tenía que ir a tomar un trago y darse valor. Se miró en el espejo, sin duda ya no se parecía a la niña que fue en Invernalia, no era más Arya cara caballo, sonrió ante su reflejo, nadie la reconocería, termino por colocarse unos pupilentes de color azul oscuro.

-un whisky- dijo al bar tender, el hombre asintió- gracias- lo comenzó a tomar, él lugar tenia canciones electrónicas, pop y rock.

-¿estás sola?

-no mi compañero se hizo invisible- ella rodo los ojos, ella quería tiempo para pensar y él solo llegaba a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Ella volteo a verlo, pero solo vio su perfil, cabello negro y barba.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto él

-Mercy- contesto, no se molestó en preguntar su nombre

-¿bailas?

-no realmente no- después de varias copas de silencios interminables, pero nada incomodos, terminaron en la pista de baile, para el final de la noche bailaban canciones lentas, las luces le impedían ver el rostro de su acompañante, y la bebida les había nublado la vista.

-eres muy bonita- le dijo él, ella rodo los ojos

-no me iré a la cama contigo- le susurro ella en el oído, él se apartó un poco de ella y la beso, ella se había quedado inmóvil, estar entre sus brazos se sentía extrañamente familiar, ese beso había despertado todo en ella, y pronto ella se aferró al cuello de él para profundizar el beso.

Cuando las luces se prendieron, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, era Jon, _su Jon_ el hombre con el que había bailado toda la noche, al que había besado, se sintió confundida, él pareció notar que había algo mal.

-¿Qué pasa Mercy?

-yo me tengo que ir- ella corrió de él, se alejó, corrió hasta que se sintió mareada, hasta que ya no podía respirar, había besado a Jon, y él ni siquiera sabría que la había besado- maldición- grito en la oscuridad.

Había llegado al hotel en la madrugada apenas para dormir unas horas y emprender el camino de nuevo a su casa, a Invernalia, con su familia. Quería reír y llorar, lo de la noche anterior parecía tan irreal, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?, de todas las personas con las que se pudo encontrar tenía que ser precisamente Jon, su hermano, su medio hermano.

-bienvenida- Sansa la abrazo- te ves diferente- ella sonrió se había dejado crecer el cabello, había crecido unos centímetros más y ahora su cuerpo era el de una mujer, sus pechos habían crecido al igual que sus caderas la prueba más clara de que había cambiado era que Jon no la había reconocido.

-bueno ha sido un año de no vernos- ella llevaba tres años en Braavos, pero cada navidad se reunían- tú también te ves diferente- Sansa sonrió y la arrastro dentro.

Bran y Meera conversaban animadamente, Rickon jugaba con Lyanna en la consola, y Robb estaba junto a su prometida, su padre al verla se acercó y la envolvió en un abrazo.

-hija- la voz de su padre era cálida, ella sonrió- te extrañe pequeño lobo

-yo a ti padre- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo con toda su fuerza- ¿madre?

-en la cocina- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa- los Baratheon vendrán a cenar, también Tyrion y Jaime Lannister.

-¿Por qué?

-Gendry también acaba de regresar, Robert quería un pretexto para venir, y ahora lo tiene- ella sonrió, su padre y su amigo se comportaban como niños cuando estaban juntos, más que nada el gobernador, su padre siempre era serio, pero podía ver cómo fueron sus años de juventud.

Cuando todos llegaron, ella inmediatamente se puso a platicar con Gendry, al parecer le habían ofrecido una beca para jugar en equipo profesional, pero aun no decidía, él era grandioso en todos los deportes. Habían platicado durante horas hasta que el timbre sonó, ella se levantó para abrir la puerta, y ahí estaba Jon.

-Arya- la voz de Jon apenas fue un susurro, parecía sorprendido, ella también estaba sorprendida, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, desde hace varios años que no iba a una fiesta de navidad- ¿eres tú?- ella rodo los ojos

-¿Quién más idiota?- respondió ella, cuando el intento abrazarla ella se alejó, los recuerdos de la noche anterior no la habían abandonado, Jon hizo una expresión de dolor.

-es bueno verte hermanita

-lo mismos digo Jon- dijo ella, dejo que pasara, todos le habían saludado cortésmente, se sentó a su lado, y para ella fue la cena más larga del mundo.

Todos se habían ido a dormir, Gendry y los amigos de sus hermanos se quedarían en la casa incluyendo a Theon que había llegado para sorprenderlos a todos, ella en mitad de la noche había escapado al manantial que tenían en su propiedad siempre había sido un refugio para ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Jon llegando a su lado

-tenía muchas cosa que pensar- le respondió

-Arya perdón

-¿Por qué?

-por dejarte- ella no respondió- tenía que hacerlo

-y casi te matan por ello- grito ella- ¿no lo ves?, no podía verte morir

-no viniste cuando me hirieron

-no podía abandonar la escuela solo por ti Jon, no cuando tu no pudiste dejar nada por mi

-aun eres mi hermana favorita

-quieres dejar de decirme hermana- ella estaba exasperada, quizá Jon no recordaba la noche anterior, pero ella sí, y que él le dijera hermana, o hermanita la hacía sentir como un escoria, se había besado con su hermano, y la peor parte era que no le había disgustado en absoluto, que había sentido lo que jamás había sentido con nadie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿has estado enamorado?- pregunto ella- de Ygritte, o de cualquier otra

-no lose- dijo Jon sentándose a su lado

-¿lo has estado?

-amo a Gendry, ame a Jaqen- le dijo ella, vio como Jon apretaba el puño- pero no me veo formando una familia con ellos, no veo un futuro…- quería sacar a relucir el tema de la noche anterior- ayer llegue a puerto blanco

-¿ayer?

-si en la noche- le dijo ella y sonrió

-yo estuve anoche ahí- le dijo Jon

-¿con Ygritte?

-ella y yo terminamos- dijo Jon- estaba solo, bueno fui a un bar y conocí una chica- Jon se sonrojo.

-una chica- dijo con asombro fingido- ¿Qué paso?

-ella se fue- Jon dijo- eso es todo no quiero hablar del tema

-¿te gusto?

-era muy hermosa- le dijo- pero tú lo eres más- le dijo Jon- había algo en ella que me parecía familiar

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Arya deja de preguntar- dijo Jon con una sonrisa

-prohibido preguntar- repitió ella sonriendo- Jon- ella suspiro- tengo algo que decirte…- tengo que ser sincera- yo…- su garganta se secó- bien yo ayer fui al bar, no sabía que era tu

-¿Qué estás diciendo Arya?- Jon parecía realmente preocupado

-yo era Mercy- Jon se quedó pálido, ella se puso de pie, necesitaba ver su reacción y no podría dejar que huyera.


	3. Chapter 3 Jon I imagine

**Cubrí mis ojos con mis manos**

 **Y luego imaginé**

 **Que estabas ahí de pie disimulando**

 **Por mí.**

 **Jon**

Me quede en estado de shock, no podía ser Arya la mujer que había conocido la noche anterior, negó con la cabeza, había pasado toda la noche y parte de la mañana buscándola, claro que no la iba a encontrar, esa mujer ya estaba en su casa.

-pero…- comenzó él- tus ojos

-lentillas- dijo Arya, él negó con la cabeza, no quería creerlo, había besado a su hermana. _¿tú te meterías al lecho de tu hermana?_ Recordó la pregunta de Ygritte, _él no es tu hermano,_ él había respondido.- Jon no lo sabía, no sabía que eras tú- esa aclaración le hizo sentirse peor

-entonces vas de bar en bar besándote con extraños

-pues te recuerdo que quien me beso fuiste tú- dijo ella- fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí en primer lugar, que te hayas olvidado de mí, no fue mi culpa, ni siquiera pudiste reconocerme

-¿y es mi culpa?- le grite en respuesta- te veías totalmente diferente

-¿Qué esperabas?- ella le respondió- tenía que crecer Jon, no podía seguir siendo una niña- él se llevó sus dos manos a su cara y cubrió sus ojos

-lo siento Arya- dijo él, no sabía que más decir- no era mi intención gritarte, yo no sé cómo reaccionar, es solo que…

-olvídalo Jon- ella iba a empezar a caminar, pero él la detuvo

-Arya, perdón

-Jon debes de dejar de disculparte por todo, de nada me sirven tus disculpas- ella sonrió- es demasiado tarde para arreglar cualquier cosa para nosotros, tu no fuiste tras de mí, y yo no volví por ti

-somos hermanos

-lo somos- Arya se fue dejándolo solo y confundido.

Los demás días había tenido que ver como Gendry colocaba su mano o su brazo en torno a ella, como ella sonreía al Baratheon, como ella parecía haberse olvidado que él existía.

-quita esa cara de sufrido- dijo Theon

-¿Qué pasa Jon?- Robb se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un trago

-nada- ellos dirigieron su vista hacia donde él la tenía, Gendry y Arya jugaban en el césped, pero él tenía una manía por siempre tener las manos en torno a su hermanita.

-sabes ellos salieron por mucho tiempo- comenzó Robb

-no me importa

-es un buen chico, a padre y madre les gusta, Robert Baratheon está muy emocionado con la idea de finalmente unir las casas

-es una estupidez- dijo él- ella apenas es una niña

-Jon- Theon comenzó- tendrías que estar ciego para decir eso, mírala bien, ella ya no es un niño, y claramente no necesita de tu protección

-cállate Theon- gruño

-¿te molesta?

-no- mintió, claro que le molestaba que clase de pregunta era aquella, él era su hermano y ella no había compartido nada con él, apenas la conversación de la madrugada en la laguna.- es libre de salir con quien ella quiera

-pero no están saliendo- dijo Robb- ellos terminaron cuando ella fue a Braavos, ahora solo son buenos amigos, bueno ellos dicen eso, pero creo que él aún está enamorado de ella, tan solo debes de ver como la mira, como siempre está al pendiente de cada movimiento de ella.- _yo también_ susurro su mente, pero eso no solo sería una estupidez, sino que era una aberración, él había besado a Arya, y lo peor es que en cierta forma no se sentía mal, había querido repetirlo, él quería más de ella.

Por la tarde su padre lo había llamado a su despacho, él había acudido al llamado como siempre hacia, su padre estaba demasiado serio, por un momento temió que hubiese descubierto lo que había hecho con Arya, pero la cosa era más siniestra aun.

-Jon prometí contarle de su madre- dijo al fin, él asintió- su madre era la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, murió al darte a luz

-¿Cómo era?

-blanca, castaña, de ojos grises- Ned sonrió ante el recuerdo evidente de algo ajeno a él- me recuerda demasiado a Arya, bueno al revés

-¿Por qué?

-ella era así como lo es Arya, espero que no tengan el mismo destino- Ned suspiro- su fuerza de voluntad es igual, siempre salvajes, y valientes

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Lyanna- dijo su padre- Jon, yo no soy tu padre, Lyanna era mi hermana ella me hizo prometer que o te diría nada, no hasta que tuvieras edad

-¿Quién es mi padre?- susurro

-Rhaegar Targaryen- dijo su padre, negó con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, él era un Stark- eres el heredero de sus empresas, hable con Daenerys Targaryen sobre todo esto hace un año, ella estuvo de acuerdo que ya era momento

-no- dijo él, se levantó y salió del despacho, fue al único lugar donde podía ir. A esa hora estaba el lago estaba completamente solo y oscuro.

Toda su vida había sido una mentira, él no era hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark, era el hijo, al parecer legítimo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark, cubrí mis ojos, no podía ser así, siempre quiso saber la verdad, pero eso lo dejaba sin familia, y la única familia que él conocía no lo sería más, tal vez ni siquiera tenía hermanos, tener el imperio Targaryen lo alejaría de todos ellos.

-Jon- Arya se acercó, él apenas se había dado cuenta de su presencia- ¿quieres hablar?- parecía cautelosa

-vete con Gendry- gruño, la oyó casquear la lengua y acercarse a él- Arya vete

-no Jon- ella puso su mano- no me voy a ir, sé que me necesitas- ella tomo su mano y se arrodillo frente a él

-parecías muy dispuesta a ignorarme todo este mes- le reclamo

-creí que era la mejor para los dos, siempre has sido dado a hacer lo correcto- ella se encogió de hombros- no tiene por qué cambiar nada Jon, eres nuestro hermano

-¿te lo dijo?

-lo escuche- dijo ella- nadie más sabe, lo sabrán pronto

-pero no soy su hermanos, somos primos, Arya no conozco nada de mi familia

-lo haces

-no es cierto- dijo él con pesar, no sabía nada, sonrió con tristeza al recordar a las palabras de Ygritte _no sabes nada Jon Snow_. Ella le hizo levantar el rostro y encararla- sabes que somos tus primos, creciste con nosotros, sabes que Bran es aficionado a la lectura de cualquier tipo, que ha Rickon le gustan los video juegos e ir a acampar, que Sansa es una princesa aficionada a las historias de amor, que Robb es valiente y fuerte siempre dispuesto a ayudar a quien lo necesita, sabes de todos nosotros Jon, somos tu familia

-no lo entiendes

-explicame- le exigió ella- hazlo

-soy su primo, toda mi vida a sido una mentira, nada de esto fue real

-nuestro amor es una mentira para ti- dijo ella, la volteo a ver a los ojos, y lamento haber dicho eso

-no es eso lo que quise decir

-lo dijiste- lo acuso- ¿crees que eres el único que va a sufrir por esto?

-siempre has estado molesto porque no eras un hijo legítimo, te molestaba que madre te tratara de esa manera porque eras el hijo bastardo, jamás nos has tomado como una familia- ella tenía los ojos con lágrimas, pero estaba furiosa- te tengo una noticia Jon, tú dices que perdiste una familia, una de la que siempre te has sentido excluido, que siempre has querido mantener una distancia, pero nosotros perdimos un hermano, uno que amábamos- él trató de acariciarle el rostro pero ella se colocó de pie y se alejó de él, ella iba a empezar a caminar pero la detuvo y la abrazo

-siempre serás mi hermanita- le susurró- siempre te voy a amar

-sería lindo creerlo ¿no?- le dijo ella, la abrazo hasta que el amanecer llego, ella era lo más real en su vida, era algo que siempre sería suyo _mía_ susurro, sabía que él siempre sería de ella, lo había sabido siempre, a pesar de que ella no lo supiera jamás. Se quedó ahí de pie disimulando quererla como una hermana, y ahí estaba Arya disimulando por él que eran aun familia, que nada cambiaria. _Si sería lindo creerlo_ se dijo.


	4. Chapter 4 Arya Ven y sientate cerca

**Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,**

 **Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar.**

 **Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias**

 **Que tus manos aún tiemblan si me escuchan hablar.**

 **Arya**

Ella había regresado a Braavos, esta vez las cosas entre ella y Jon estaban bien, Jon había ido a roca dragón para reunirse con su tía y su medio hermano, Daenerys y Aegon, ella lo había acompañado una semana. Daenerys era una mujer impresionantemente hermosa, su cabello platinado y sus ojos color violeta la hacían verse extraordinaria, Aegon era parecido a ella, aunque bastante varonil, entre ellos Jon parecía extraño, aun así pudo reconocer algunas cosas en común con ellos, sus ojos grises siempre habían tenido ese iris color violeta, aun así Jon era más norteño o de Invernalia y eso la hacía sentirse bien, Jon jamás dejaría de pertenecerles.

Cuando se tuvo que ir, sabía que extrañaría a Jon, habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que se había enterado de la verdad, _primos_ era extraño pero esa verdad la hacía feliz, no era tan malo estar enamorada de su primo, amaba a Jon, siempre lo supo, pero no supo en el momento en que ese amor infantil se había convertido en algo más.

Cuando termino la universidad en Braavos volvió a Invernalia, su padre había estado enfermo y ella quería ayudarlo, quería verlo mejor, pero cuando llego, supo que no importa lo que hicieran, su padre no mejoraría, todos lo sabían y nadie se lo había dicho, Jon aun no llegaba sus deberes con las empresas Targaryen lo habían entretenido.

-no te enojes con ellos- le dijo su padre- yo les pedí que no te dijeran nada

-padre, de haber sabido habría venido de inmediato

-y dejar todo- completo su padre- lo sé- él le acaricio el rostro y ella cerro los ojos- siempre has sido mi hija favorita, te pareces tanto a ella- continuo su padre- no la pude proteger a ella, pero si te pude proteger a ti- los ojos de su padre estaban cristalinos- habría querido verte realizada y feliz

-soy feliz

-no tienes que mentirme hija- su padre trato de sonreír- te conozco, se lo que hay en tu corazón, y se lo que hay en él corazón de él

-Gendry y yo solo somos amigos

-no hablaba de Gendry, sino de Jon

-es mi hermano- dijo ella de inmediato

-no- dijo él- es tu primo, sé que él te ama, puedo verlo, es igual a Rhaegar, tiene esa mirada que él tenía cuando conoció a mi hermana Lyanna.

-yo no…- trato de defenderse, saberse descubierta la desconcertaba, siempre creyó que era mejor mentirosa que eso. Ahora ya no era un secreto.

-Arya- su padre llamo- te amo hija

-yo a ti padre- dijo ella y lo abrazo.

Jon había llegado un día antes de que su padre muriera, fue el último en hablar con él, su padre había muerto un día lluvioso, todos estaban deprimidos, en el funeral, la mayoría lloraba, solo ella no podía hacerlo, Jon estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, Daenerys y Aegon habían ido a acompañar a Jon, Gendry había ido solo Robert Baratheon había muerto un año atrás, nadie más de la familia Lannister se había presentado salvo Tyrion.

Se aferró a la mano de Jon, era lo único que podía hacer, lo único que pudo hacer, no había podido hacer nada para salvar a su padre, ni para evitarles el sufrimiento a su familia, todos estaban destrozados, lo supo en cuanto los vio, no había nada que pudiera hacer para llevarse el dolor de cada uno de ellos.

Todos se habían ido a dormir, y ella estaba en su habitación, la luz de la luna alumbraba lo suficiente, se sentía vacía como si una parte de ella murió junto con su padre, él siempre la había entendido, la había dejado ser, la había amado sin condiciones, tal y como era. Incluso sabiendo que amaba a Jon. Escucho los toques en su puerta, sabía quién era, tenían ese saludo secreto, pero no quería que la viera llorar, no quería que nadie la viera llorar, al final Jon se había rendido y se había ido, cerró los ojos esperando que el dolor se fuera. Recordó que Jon tampoco había llorado, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de Jon, sintiéndose culpable por no haberle abierto cuando el fue.

-pasa- escucho la voz de Jon, él sabía que era ella

-Jon- susurro su nombre, él estaba con todas la luces apagadas al igual que ella estaba, solo la luz de la luna se asomaba por la ventana, estaba sentado en la cama y en cuanto ella entro volteo a verla, sintió como si realmente la pudiera ver a pesar de la oscuridad.

-cierra la puerta- dijo Jon, ella obedeció, se acercó un poco a él, pero sin sentarse en la cama, se sentía una invasora- ven- le dijo él y palmeo a su lado en la cama.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto ella, claro que no estaba bien había perdido al único padre que conocía, él negó con la cabeza sin mirarla

-estabas llorando- dijo él, sabía que no había modo de que lo viera y ella quiso negarlo, pero Jon la tomo de la barbilla y la observo- tienes los ojos rojos- le dijo con simpleza

-tú también- le dijo ella

-lo siento- dijo Jon- lamento no haber llegado antes, no sabía que…

-lo sé- dijo ella- padre estaba feliz cuando le dijimos que habías llegado, al menos lo viste con vida aún

-pude hacer más, yo debí…

-no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, él lo sabía- le dijo ella, sentía las lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos- él sabia de su enfermedad, desde hace tiempo, pero no dijo nada- cierta parte de ella lo odiaba, lo odiaba por no haberles dicho, pero sabía que lo había hecho por ellos.

-debí de haber llegado antes- dijo Jon de nuevo- él lo merecía, él dio todo por mí, me crío y no pude pasar más tiempo junto a su lecho antes de que muriera

-estuviste ahí- le dijo ella- es lo único que pudimos hacer- ella lo tomo de la mano.

-¿tu como estas?- pregunto Jon

-lo extrañare- le respondió- no puedo hacerme a la idea, pero tengo que ser fuerte por Bran y Rickon, y por madre- le dijo, Rickon aún no cumplía ni los 15 años, Bran apenas tenía 17, y ella había cumplido los 23 recientemente.

Robb se había casado un año atrás con Talisa, y ahora esperaban su primer hijo, Robb podría soportarlo, tenía una familia por la que preocuparse, pero todos ellos habían quedado sin padre.

-puedes llorar- le dijo él- no te voy a juzgar- ella negó

-lo sé Jon- él la abrazo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar y de gritar, pero no podía, tal vez había algo mal con ella.

Toda la noche se quedaron abrazados recostados en la cama de Jon, contándose historias de cuando su padre vivía, recordando todo lo que habían vivido, todas la aventuras que habían tenido, aventuras que su padre había alentado y en algunos casos guardado en secreto.

Ella no hablo de lo que le había dicho su padre, _no podría haber deseado nadie mejor para ti que Jon, él te ama y sé que te hará feliz_ , le había dicho la última vez que lo había visto.

-¿vas a volver?- le pregunto ella

-me quedare dos meses, Daenerys y Aegon se harán cargo de la empresa- sintió como él se tensaba- ¿y tú?

-me hare cargo de las empresas de padre, Robb no puede con las que él tiene y las de padre, Bran y Rickon aún son muy pequeños y tiene que terminar la universidad, Sansa dijo que ella no puede, que no se siente preparada para tomar una responsabilidad así

-puedo ayudarte- se ofreció Jon

-gracias- le dijo- de todas formas te habría obligado a ayudarme- le dijo ella

-no tendrías que obligarme bastaría con que me lo pidieras, jamás he podido negarme a nada que me pidas- ella sonrió- pequeño lobo

A pesar del tiempo ella sabía que siempre podría contar con Jon, siempre había estado en los momentos difíciles, en silencio apoyándola y alentándola, incluso aunque él sufría por la pérdida de su tío. Se durmió entre los brazos de Jon, aferrándose a él, como siempre que tenía miedo, como siempre lo había hecho desde que era una niña, como todas las noches de tormenta, se aferró a él, porque sabía que él no la dejaría sola, y que juntos podría salir adelante.

* * *

 **espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, se que no es la pareja más popular de fandom, pero a mi me encanta. gracias a uienes lo leen, y por favor haganme saber sus opiniones.**


	5. Chapter 5 Catelyn Sin Ti

**Sin ti, ya no podré escuchar**

 **A La Buena Vida más.**

 **Volver a reírme de aquel final**

 **En el que el bueno acaba mal.**

Catelyn

El entierro de Ned había sido apenas una mancha en sus recuerdos, no podría haber dicho quien había ido, ni quienes estaban llorando, no podría haber dicho nada, salvo la inevitable verdad, que Ned había muerto, que ya no vería sus ojos grises, no podría ver su rostro, ni escuchar su voz.

Había perdido al amor de su vida, recordaba que ahí estaba Pyetr Baelish, ella no quería verlo ahí, ella no quería verlo nunca, él se alegraba de la muerte de su esposo. Ned era el mejor hombre que había conocido, había soportado la humillación de un bastardo a pesar de que no lo era, era su sobrino.

Esa noche había llorado, era su primera noche sin su esposo, había pasado la mayor parte de su vida a su lado, y ahora no estaba, ahora jamás estaría de nuevo.

La mañana había sido aún peor, ver a sus hijos igual de destrozados, cada uno sufriendo a su manera, Arya se había ido a la empresa, ella se haría cargo de todo, Ned se lo había pedido, sabía que ella podría, era fuerte, siempre lo había sido.

Sansa tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados su novio Willas Tyrell y su amiga Margaery Tyrell, estaban a su lado, Robb y su esposa también estaban, Rickon y Bran aún no habían salido de su cuarto.

-tienen que comer- escucho la voz de Jon, llevaba a Bran en brazos y Rickon detrás de ellos- además prepare sus favoritos

-no tengo hambre- Rickon le había respondido

-Arya me matara si no comes- bromeo Jon, Rickon sonrió ante la mención de su hermana favorita, ella sabía que Arya y Rickon compartían ese vínculo, igual que compartía uno con Jon.

Él no la había visto, siempre había sentido un profundo odio por él, no era su culpa lo sabía, pero verlo siempre le había recordado la infidelidad de su esposo, ahora en cambio le recordaba a su esposo, era igual a él, a pesar de ser hijo de Lyanna. _Arya es igual a Lyanna_ , le había dicho Ned cuando le conto sobre el origen real de Jon, ella le había dicho que Jon era igual a él.

-Robb también deben de comer en especial Talisa, sino podría hacerle daño- dejo a Bran en una de las sillas del comedor, Sansa y sus invitados se acercaron y se sentaron, todos estaban acomodados en su lugar, ella no podía moverse.

Se preguntó si todos los días seria así, si siempre sentiría ese vació en su corazón, si sus hijos también lo sentían, dirigió su vista a Jon, lo examino con cuidado, parecía que no había dormido mucho, sus ojos también estaban un poco rojos, y tenía bajos sus ojos ojeras que denotaban su falta de sueño.

-señora Catelyn buenos días- saludo Jon, siempre tan respetuoso- por favor acompáñenos a romper el ayuno, Arya prometió que estaría aquí en unos minutos- le dijo, pero no se acercó, ella asintió.

Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo, como una muñeca vacía y sin vida, no tenía fuerzas para comer, al ver a todos ahí, hacía que se diera cuenta que la muerte de su esposo era real. Ahora estarían solos.

-madre- Sansa la había llamado- ¿Cómo estás?- esas preguntas la perseguirían siempre, todos le preguntarían lo mismo lo sabía, pero la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma

-bien- dijo, era una mentira, se sentía muerta en vida, no podía soportar ver a Jon, no ahora, era tan parecido a su esposo que le dolía verlo. Escucho los pasos ligeros de Arya acercándose.

-buenos días- saludo, lucia cansada igual que todos- panqueques- dijo animada- ¿ya comieron?

-estábamos en ello- Jon se acercó y le ofreció uno, le dio un beso en la frente y Arya sonrió- ¿Cómo te fue?

-bien, dentro de lo normal- Arya se sentó a un lado de Rickon- ¿Cómo estas pequeño?

-yo…- Rickon parecía dudoso

-no tienes que responder- dijo Arya- todos estamos igual, pero juntos podemos hacerlo- ella volteo a ver a todos- aún estamos aquí, y nos tenemos unos a otros- parecía tan fuerte en ese momento, se sintió orgullosa de ella, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía verla tan bien, mientras ella estaba destrozada.

-madre, podemos hacerlo- dijo viéndola directamente sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su Ned.

Ella se había encerrado durante una semana, no quería ver a nadie, no mientras estuviera así, aunque sabía que tenía que hacerlo por sus hijos, por su familia. El siguiente mes se había esforzado, pero aún no podía ser la misma, sentía todo el tiempo ganas de llorar, cada lugar le recordaba los momentos con Ned.

-madre no puedes seguir así- Arya había entrado para llevarle el desayuno y abrir las cortinas, pronto seria de nuevo navidad, la primera sin Ned.- Rickon y Bran te necesitan- la vio suspirar y sentarse a su lado- todos te necesitamos, no es fácil para ninguno de nosotros.

-lo se Arya- ella se sentó junto a Arya

-parece que no- Arya lucia siempre fuerte- ya perdimos un padre, no nos hagas perderte a ti también

-estoy aquí- le dijo

-apenas- Arya se puso de pie- casi no bajas, y todo el tiempo estas encerrada, era tu esposo lo entiendo, no sé lo que se siente perder a quien amas, pero sé que él no querría esto

-¿lo extrañas?- le pregunte, quería saber, necesitaba saber porque a ella le costó menos salir adelante

-claro que lo extraño- dijo Arya- es difícil, sé que parece que no es así, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, él mundo no se va a detener, la vida continua fuera y no puedo dejar que todo en lo que él creía se caiga a pedazos- suspiro- Jon me ha ayudado mucho, a todos aquí en la casa

-¿Cómo te ha ayudado?

-me da consejos en la administración de la empresa, ayuda a Rickon para que no este triste en los días, Sansa tiene a su novio y sé que la apoya, Robb tiene a Talisa y en unos meses más a su bebe, cada uno encuentra su fuerza en otro

-¿y tú?

-tengo a Jon- dijo con firmeza, asentí, me alegraba que lo tuviera- y tú nos tienes a todos nosotros.

Esa noche había bajado, se había arreglado un poco, él ambiente no había cambiado mucho, pero pudo ver que todos estaban ahí, cada uno sobreviviendo a la perdida a su manera. Arya y Jon estaban en un rincón platicando, él tenía su mano en el brazo de ella, y ella asentía a algo que había dicho.

-mamá- dijo Rickon, ella lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-¿quieren cenar?- preguntó ella, todos asintieron

-los filetes ya están listos- dijo Jon, ella negó con la cabeza

-vamos a cenar fuera, suban para cambiarse- todos asintieron, Robb le había dado un beso en la mejilla, Sansa la había abrazado. Cuando todos subieron el único que quedo ahí fue Jon.

-señora Stark- saludo inclinando la cabeza, sabía que lo que ella iba a decir sería difícil

-gracias- dijo en voz baja- por estar aquí y apoyar a mi familia

-también es mi familia- dijo Jon- me abrieron las puertas de su casa y de su corazón, no podría hacer menos sin fallar a la memoria de mi tío, él me crío como su hijo, todo lo que soy se lo debo

-¿por eso lo haces?- él me volteo a ver confundido- ayudar a Arya y a todos- sonrió

-es una de las razones, como usted sabe Arya siempre ha sido especial para mí, es joven y tiene una gran responsabilidad con las empresas

-¿crees que no pueda?

-sé que ella podrá- dijo Jon con firmeza- no hay nadie mejor para el trabajo que ella

Pronto todos bajaron y fueron a un restaurante cercano, la mayoría aún les daba las condolencias, palabras vacías, y miradas curiosas por ver como estaba la familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tranquila pero a lado de todos, con la risa de su familia, se sintió mejor, tal vez siempre extrañaría a Ned, tal vez ahora estaba incompleta, pero Ned le había dado los regalos más maravillosos, hijo fuertes e inteligentes y una familia unida.

La navidad había llegado demasiado pronto, Jon se había ido y Arya ocupo todo su tiempo en la empresa, en poco tiempo había logrado mejoras casi imposibles, además de abrir una fundación para niños huérfanos.

-padre quería hacerlo- le explico- me lo dijo, le prometí que lo haría posible

-lo sé- dijo ella sonriendo- Ned siempre quiso ayudar al mundo entero- miro con nostalgia el retrato de su esposo- Arya puso su mano en su hombro, y ella la apretó Sansa entro en el cuarto y la abrazo.

-estamos aquí- le susurro Sansa- todos estamos

La casa estaba completamente adornada, luces por todos lados, Robb y Talisa con el bebe en brazos, sonrió con tristeza, Jon esperaba al pie de las escaleras, todos estaban vestidos de gala, hasta Arya llevaba un vestido color azul eléctrico, Sansa uno vino. Meera uno color negro y estaba a un lado de Bran.

-Jon- Arya salto en sus brazos- viniste, estúpido creí que no vendrías

-te lo prometí- le dijo su sobrino

-eres un idiota

-sin duda lo soy- bromeo Jon, ella vio como Jon se aferraba a Arya un poco más de lo necesario.

-Aegon ¿no viene?- pregunto Arya confundida

-no- Jon respondió bruscamente, sonrió, sabía lo que eso significaba, Ned era así cuando lo conoció

-quería enseñarle algo- dijo Arya- es muy inteligente sabes, es un completo estúpido pero a veces tiene buenas ideas

-lo sé, vivo con él

-creí que él se iría a una de las ciudades del otro lado del mar, bueno eso había dicho él- Arya continuo sin ver que Jon apretaba los puños. _Déjalos que sean felices Cat, Jon es un buen hombre, y nadie la entenderá como él, prométeme que si ellos deciden estar juntos no se los impedirás y que los apoyaras_.

-¿hablas mucho con él?

-no, bueno a veces- Arya camino hacia el hijo de Robb, Eddard le habían puesto- sabes que trabajamos en el proyecto juntos, es necesario que hablemos, además tú lo pusiste para apoyarme en ello ¿no?

-si

-buenas noches Jon

-señora Stark- Jon pareció reparar apenas en que están todos- buenas noches, perdón por haber llegado a su casa sin previo aviso- ella negó con la cabeza, no le diría que era parte de la familia, pero no lo iba a echar de la casa.

-bienvenido- dijo Sansa y lo abrazo- te hemos echado mucho de menos

-y yo a ustedes- el correspondió el abrazo, Sansa se parecía tanto a mí, y Jon tanto a Ned, que por un segundo nos recordé, tan jóvenes como ellos lo eran ahora. Hacia tanto tiempo.

-bueno debemos de comer antes de que todo se enfrié- dijo Bran- es un gusto verte Jon

-lo mismo digo, Meera buenas noches

-buenas noches Jon- ella empujo a Bran en la silla de ruedas y lo acerco a la mesa, todos los siguieron, Jon, Arya, Rickon, Robb y Talisa se sentaron a su izquierda, Bran, Meera, Willas y Sansa del otro lado. Él asiento en la cabecera igual al de ella permanecía vacío. Comenzaron a comer, y escuchar música navideña, pero a su navidad le faltaba el color. Su vida ahora era así, lo sabía, pero el calor de una familia permanecía.

-es hora de los regalos- Rickon dijo emocionado- yo primero- cada uno recibía un regalo por cada uno de los asistentes, era una costumbre que habían adquirido cuando todos tuvieron edad para manejar el dinero que se les daba.

-una espada- grito Arya- Jon gracias, ¿Cómo sabias?

-siempre te gustaron las espadas legendarias, me costó un poco de trabajo pero vale la pena- ella se lanzó a abrazarlo- la espada- cierto, Arya se sonrojo, cuando la bajo lo abrazo, Jon la bajo unos segundos después pero mantuvo su brazo alrededor de su cintura- señora Stark este es para usted- ella tomo era apenas una caja pequeña, la abrió en ella había un guardapelo, al abrirlo había una foto de ella y Ned cuando eran jóvenes, del otro lado una de ellos dos cuando todos estaban pequeños- la primera la encontré en un álbum que era de mi madre- le entrego otra caja, en ella venia la foto original, eran Ned, Lyanna, Brandon Stark, Benjen Stark, Edmure y ella.

-gracias- dijo, era una hermosa foto, de un recuerdo único, era él día en que se habían comprometido. Todos terminaron de abrir los regalos y se quedaron recordando momentos frente a la chimenea, Jon y Arya estaban en el suelo él la tenía entre sus piernas abrazada, Rickon tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Arya y ella le acariciaba el cabello.

 _Tenemos una hermosa familia Ned, todos ellos son extraordinarios, sé que te gustaría haberlos visto así, haber conocido a tu nieto, ellos son felices, gracias a ti._ Susurro en su mente al ver a todos reunidos. _Te amo Ned, siempre te amare y te extraño_. Fue su último pensamiento antes de dormir.

yue yuna.- muchas gracias, me alegraste el día con el comentario, es un poco difícil esta pareja pero trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo, espero te guste este capítulo de una nueva perspectiva…


	6. Chapter 6 Gendry Sin ti Ya no regresare

**Sin ti ya no regresaré**

 **Al lugar donde te conocí.**

 **Lo sé, prohibido recordar...**

 **Muy bien, seré sincera.**

 **Gendry**

La familia Stark siempre había sido cercana a la suya, a pesar de que su madrastra Cersei era difícil con ellos. Él había ido al funeral de Eddard Stark, Arya no había llorado en cambio había sostenido la mano de Jon firmemente, era su primo, la verdad se había sabido unos años antes.

Él se había alejado de Arya poco a poco, y lo hizo cuando ella más lo necesitaba, se alejó a pesar de que ella le pidió que se quedara un poco más, cuando volvió Arya dirigía la empresa de su padre, se había asociado con los Targaryen, y la empresa de su hermano Robb, había construido un orfanato.

La primera vez que la vio después de alejarse de ella, de eso habían pasado más de tres años, era una cena para recaudar fondos, una tormenta había dejado sin hogar a miles de personas en desembarco del rey y ciudades cercanas, por supuesto Invernalia y rocadragón estaban bien.

Ella llevaba un vestido negro con gris, su pelo solo recogido en media coleta y lo demás caía en suaves risos, a su lado Ned Dayne, ella se veía hermosa, no es que antes no lo fuera, sino que era diferente, él siempre había gustado de ella, aun cuando se vestía con ropas de niño, su madre lo había logrado, tal vez ahora estuviera encantada con esta nueva Arya, pero en cuanto vio la totalidad de su vestido se dio cuenta de que Arya seguía siendo ella, llevaba unos botines de tacón con cintas, su vestido tenia aplicaciones de cuero bien disimuladas.

Había dado unos pasos hacia ella cuando otro hombre llego y la abrazo, no le había visto el rostro, pero se había acercado y abrazado, estuvo hablando con Ned Dayne, pero mantenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Arya, ella reía, parecía realmente feliz. Al final termino acercándose, al ver que no tendría otra opción, no si quería hablar con ella.

-Arya- comenzó, se sentía estúpido, Arya y el eran amigos, fueron novios, no tenía por qué estar nervioso, ella volteo a verlo, sus enormes ojos grises

-Gendry- ella saludo, siempre espero que ese reencuentro, además que quería asociarse con ella, una parte de las empresas Baratheon era suya y sabía que era una buena inversión las empresas Stark

-hola ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó torpemente

-buenas noches Gendry- reconoció la voz enseguida, era Jon Targaryen, era él quien tenía abrazada a Arya.

-él es Ned Dayne, ¿te acuerdas de él no?- pregunto Arya

-si- saludo a Ned, se sentía incomodó

-no esperaba verte aquí- dijo Arya- ¿Cuándo regresaste?

-ayer en la noche, estaba pensando en ir a verte ¿aun vives en la mansión?

-algo así- ella sonrió- compre mi propia casa hace un año, paso poco tiempo allí, pero es mía de todos modos, además no está lejos de Invernalia y de mi familia, ¿Dónde vas a vivir?

-compre una casa en tormenta de espadas- le respondí- voy a vivir ahí

-¿entonces te quedaras?

-si, por eso quería hablar contigo

-¿Qué tiene que ver?- pregunto ella

-Arya vuelvo en un momento- Jon interrumpió, voltee a ver a donde él estaba viendo, una mujer impresionante que reconocí como Daenerys se aproximaba, Arya solo asintió.

-¿quieres bailar?

-sabes que no se me da mucho- me dijo ella

-solo será uno- ella asintió- con su permiso- le dije a Ned y el asintió- ¿cómo has estado?

-ocupada- dijo ella- con todo lo de la empresa, apenas y tengo tiempo para mí

-lo has hecho bien- le dije un cumplido ella asintió

-gracias a Jon, él me ha ayudado mucho- Arya sonrió- ha estado a mi lado todo el tiempo y me ha ayudado mucho, a toda la familia, después de la muerte de padre, él se quedó durante varios meses.

-entiendo que fue duro para toda la familia- ella asintió

-aún lo es, pero con el tiempo llega la resignación y la aceptación- ella siempre había sido la fuerte de la familia, era una de la cosas que él amaba de ella.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-bien- dijo ella- Robb tiene ya dos hijos, Sansa tiene un año que se casó con Willas Tyrell, y viven en alto jardín, es bastante lejos, madre se queja todo el tiempo de ello, Bran y Meera se van a casar en medio año, Rickon va a terminar en un año la universidad, está saliendo con Lyanna Mormont es divertido verlos juntos, los dos siempre quieren que las cosa se hagan a su modo, aun así se complementan perfectamente- suspiro- mi madre ha salido adelante, sé que aún le cuesta trabajo, pero es fuerte y lo ha hecho mejor de lo que todos esperaban

-¿y Jon ya se casó? escuche por ahí que se iba a comprometer con Daenerys- le dije, ella se tensó en mis brazos

-no, solo es un rumor- dijo ella- Jon está muy concentrado en la empresas de su familia y los proyectos que tenemos juntos

-¿y tú?

-no tengo tiempo para pensar en cosas de ese tipo- dijo ella- tengo muchas cosas importantes en las que pensar, no puedo distraerme- cuando termino el baile salimos de la pista

-¿quieres ir afuera?- ella asintió- Arya yo lo siento, lamento haberme ido sin despedirme, y tan pronto, pero no había otra opción

-siempre tenemos opción de elegir- ella se acercó a la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín- tu elegiste y yo lo hice, no hay nada que perdonar- ella apretó él puño- no me elegiste a mí, te pedí que te quedaras como amigo y te fuiste- suspiro- fue una decisión y no la puedes cambiar

-esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos aún

-no hemos dejado de serlo- respondió ella rápidamente

-gracias- la intente abrazar pero ella se alejo

-no puedes esperar que todo sea como antes, todo ha cambiado Gendry

-¿Qué cambio?

-yo lo hice- se despidió de mí y volvió a la fiesta, cuando intente buscarla ella se había ido ya con Jon.

Había pasado una semana intentando localizarla, pero ella parecía evitarlo, hasta que decidió ir a su oficina, cuando llego vio que realmente no estaba evitándome sino que tenía demasiado trabajo.

-te puedo invitar de comer

-seria grandioso Gendry, pero tengo que terminar esto y enviarlo

-te ayudo en ese caso- se ofreció, ella asintió. Habían terminado bastante noche y él le invito de cenar, había platicado de todo lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que él estuvo fuera, pronto los años parecían no haber pasado, era como siempre debió de haber sido, le tomo la mano y Arya no lo alejo.

-siempre has sido un idiota- le dijo ella riendo- recuerdas cuando tu odioso hermano Joffrey empezó a salir con Sansa

-lo sé, todos creían que se iban a casar

-yo no lo creí jamás, él era un completo imbécil- Arya frunció el ceño- además que me odiaba por haberle roto la nariz durante la practica

-lo sé- le dijo él riendo- fue increíble de todas formas

-hasta que mi madre y Sansa se enteraron- apunto ella- me castigaron por un mes completo sin videojuegos, música, guitarra, piano, karate y esgrima- suspiro- sino hubiera sido por Jon me habría muerto del aburrimiento

-lo recuerdo- dije riendo, al terminar ella había subido a su carro y se había ido. Pronto volvimos a ser nosotros, pero para mí era inevitable sentir mi corazón latir con fuerza cada vez que la veía, siempre queriendo besar sus labios color cereza.

Hasta que por fin lo intente una noche cuando la acompañe a su casa, ella se había alejado y parecía confundida.

-solo somos amigos Gendry

-podemos ser más que amigos

-amo a alguien más- ella dijo

-creí que no salías con nadie

-no salimos- dijo- pero no evita que lo ame, tal vez él no sienta lo mismo, pero no puedo traicionar lo que siento

-¿Quién es?

-no importa Gendry- ella dijo, había evadido la pregunta- eres uno de mis mejores amigos, y no quiero que eso cambie

-Arya yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho, sé que me fui

-Gendry, ese es el problema te fuiste tal vez si tu hubieras quedado las cosas serían diferentes, pero no es así

-¿él jamás se ha ido?

-lo ha hecho- dijo con tristeza- pero él no sabe lo que siento, no lo sabía en ese tiempo, era apenas una niña cuando lo hizo, pero él ha estado a mi lado siempre que lo necesito, y no necesito pedírselo porque él lo sabe

-¿es Jon?- le pregunte, ella miro hacia la nada, sabía la respuesta- siempre ha sido él

-no- suspiro- no lo sé, sé que lo quiero hemos crecido juntos, me conoce como nadie más lo hace y lo amo

-¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?- pregunte confundido, Arya no era de guardar las cosas, siempre decía lo que pensaba y lo que sentía

-no quiero que cambie las cosas entre nosotros- ella se sentó en una de las bancas del jardín de su casa- él aún me ve como su hermanita

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunte

-porque me dice todo el tiempo hermanita, si por él fuera ni siquiera podría beber vino, ni nada de alcohol

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?

-porque la tuviste, te pedí que te quedaras, yo nunca había hecho eso- tenía razón y lo sabía- y aun así te fuiste, ni siquiera te despediste Gendry, te fuiste unos días después de la muerte de mi padre, yo estuve cuando tu padre murió, me quede a pesar de todo y tú no pudiste hacer lo mismo por mí

-Arya…- ella había comenzado a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, se detuvo apenas unos segundos

-buenas noches Gendry- entro a su casa, había perdido la batalla, o tal vez jamás fue realmente un competidor, como podría serlo de todos modos, Jon la conocía desde el momento en que nacio, él la había cuidado y protegido de todos, la había defendido cuando alguien la insultaba, y por lo dioses que sabía que Jon quería a Arya mas que a una prima, todos podían verlo, todos menos ellos mismos.

Había estado evitando a Arya durante el mes siguiente, estaba herido, había sido rechazado, pero lo que más le frustraba era que Arya no le había dado jamás una oportunidad real, siempre que tenía un problema había acudido a Jon.

Cuando comenzaron a ser amigos, siempre que la invitaba a salir Jon y Robb los acompañaron, ella siempre terminaba sentada a lado de Jon, o Jon ganaba algo para ella y aunque el hacia los mismo ella atesoraba más el regalo de Jon. _Jamás tuve una oportunidad._

-Gendry- estaba en un bar, cuando volteo a ver era Jon quien estaba ahí

-Jon- saludo él dándole un trago a su bebida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-mañana tengo que ir a una junta en las empresas Stark- dijo Jon- ya sabes Arya odia la impuntualidad

-si lo sé- dijo él

-ella te extraña sabes- dijo Jon sentándose a su lado en la barra- ha estado un poco triste, no lo admitirá jamás, y no necesita decirlo

-bueno te tiene a ti

-no es lo mismo- dijo Jon- creo que le gustabas mucho- él soltó un soplido

-no creo que fuera eso, solo está molesta porque no le dije que me iría

-le importas

-no lo dudo- dijo él- pero no soy quien ella quiere

-¿estas con alguien?- pregunto Jon

-no, ¿y tú?

-con unos amigos, Peep, Ed, Grenn y Sam pero se fue con su novia- sonrió- y Tormund está por haya con Ygritte

-¿Ygritte tu ex novia?

-sí, creo que aún me odia un poco, a veces me da miedo de que me lance una flecha o algo por el estilo- comenzó a reír- ella es un poco como Arya sabes y eso me alegraría sino fuera porque ella podría golpearme en cualquier momento.

-si lo imagino

-¿Por qué no vuelves? Arya estaría feliz- dijo Jon e hizo una mueca- sé que le gustas

-no de la forma que yo quisiera, ella está enamorado de otro

-¿de quién?- Jon no se había dado cuenta pero había apretado el puño

-no lo sé- mentí- me dijo que amaba a otro

-yo creí…- Jon parecía confundido- bueno es que a ti te conocemos, y eres él único novio que ha tenido

-no, creo que te olvidas del tal Jaqen

-su profesor- dijo Jon en un susurro y yo asentí

Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la noche bebiendo y hablando, quisiera odiarlo por tener el amor de Arya, pero no podía, Jon era un gran hombre, un gran amigo, al parecer todo lo hacía bien, hasta enamorar a Arya, aún sin saberlo, no había necesitado esforzarse porque ya tenía ese amor.

-espero que vuelvas pronto- dijo a la salida del bar

-no lo hare- le dije- no puedo regresar al lugar donde la conocí, no cuando aún siento algo por ella

-Gendry- Jon lo palmeo

-cuando sepa que la he olvidado volveré- le respondí

-no deberías de alejarte tanto

-bueno ella te tiene a ti- Jon asintió y sonrió- cuida de ella

-siempre lo he hecho

-lo sé- le dije- jamás tuve una oportunidad contra ti

-¿de qué hablas?

-solo tú y ella no se dan cuenta, estoy seguro que hasta Ygritte se dio cuenta y por eso terminaron

-Gendry ¿de que estas hablando?

-la amas ¿cierto?

-claro que la amo, es mi hermanita

-solo que no lo es- le grite- insistes en llamarla así, para no aceptar lo que sientes realmente por ella, pero al segundo que alguien más se le acerca te pones celoso. No somos estúpidos, todo mundo puede verlo y si no la amas díselo y aléjate

-yo no puedo

-puedes- le dijo- adiós Jon, solo cuídala

Me aleje en mi carro, en dirección a mi casa, no podría volver, los sabia esta vez no había marcha atrás, Arya merecía ser feliz aunque no fuera yo su felicidad. _Prohibido recordar_ me dije, tenía que empezar una nueva vida, Arya sería importante y siempre me preocuparía por ella, no conocía nada más, pero él tenía que hacer su propia vida. _Tal vez esto era lo que sentía mi padre por Lyanna Stark._

 **Yue yuna.-** ya se me encanta Jon, es un poco extraño escribir desde la perspectiva de Catelyn pero creo que era necesario para el fic, al igual que la de Gendry, espero te guste este capitulo, el siguiente era el final del fic, y estoy pensando en escribir otro pero basado en la canción de Walk Through the Fire, creo que les queda perfecto igual que la de comes and gones y flares, pero aun no me decido cual hacer. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra tanto que te gustara.


	7. Chapter 7 Jon Yo aqui estaré bien

**Cierra la puerta, ven y siéntate cerca,**

 **Que tus ojos me cuentan que te han visto llorar.**

 **Llena dos copas de recuerdos de historias**

 **Que tus manos aún tiemblan**

 **Si me escuchan hablar.**

 **Tú cuídate, aquí yo estaré bien.**

 **Olvídame, yo te recordaré.**

 **Jon**

La conversación con Gendry lo había dejado confundido, él no estaba enamorado de Arya, o tal vez sí, pero quererla siempre había sido tan fácil y tan natural, jamás lo había pensado, simplemente lo sentía.

-¿Qué te pasa cuervo?- Tormund le palmeo la espalda, todos estaban sentados en una mesa- ¿Quién era ese?

-Gendry Baratheon

-el ex novio de tu prima- Ygritte comenzó- es guapo- frunció el ceño

-sí, el ex novio de Arya

-¿Qué hacía aquí?

-no lo sé- no se lo había preguntado

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunto Edd- te quedaste demasiado pensativo

-una tontería, creo que estaba borracho- no les iba a decir nada de esa conversación

-es sobre Arya ¿no?- comenzó Ygritte- solo hay una persona por la que te pones así y es ella

-si- admitió- él dice que Arya está enamorado de otro y que por eso él se aleja de ella

-eso te molesta- aseguro Grenn- cualquiera que sea es afortunado tu prima es jodidamente sexy- todos comenzaron a reír excepto él

-claro que le molesta- dijo Tormund- no has visto como babea cada vez que ve a su pequeña prima

-eso no es cierto

-lo es- dijo Ygritte- y te molesta que cualquiera este cerca

-no

-por Dios cuervo, casi le rompes la cara a Peep y Grenn por estar coqueteando con ella

-estaba ebrio

-de celos- completo Peep- no te culpamos, fue divertido- Habían seguido bebiendo durante un rato más, cuando se iba a retirar Ygritte le pidió que si podía dejarla en su casa, que ella estaba demasiado ebria para conducir.

-¿has decidido si le dirás?

-no sé de qué hablas Ygritte

-a tu prima, no seas estúpido- dijo ella- sé que solo me querías porque te recordaba a ella, pero no fue suficiente

-eso no es cierto- le conteste

-sabes tan bien como yo que si- Ygritte parecía molesta- y sabes es una idiotez que lo niegues cuando es tan claro para todo el mundo, no lo diré sobria pero estoy celosa de ella, te tiene a ti, y estoy casi segura que podría tener a cualquiera que quisiera, solo necesito saber ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué la amas a ella y no a mí?

-es mi hermana- le respondí- bueno mi prima

-no sabes nada Jon Snow- sonrió ante la familiar frase- no es malo sabes- ella me vio con sus profundos ojos color verde- que la ames, podría ser realmente tu hermana entonces si estarías en un problema

-bueno gracias- le dije, la había dejado en su casa, había tenido que acompañarla hasta su recamara- buenas noches Ygritte

-como sea- dijo ella, se dio la vuelta y me beso, él no había besado a nadie más después de haberse besado con Arya en ese bar, algo que nadie sabía, solo ellos, era su secreto y nunca más habían hablado de ello, actuaron como si jamás hubiese pasado.- nunca fuiste mío- dijo ella- pero siempre fui tuya

-descansa- se quedó toda la noche pensando en ese beso y en la conversación con Gendry, tal vez era momento de aceptar lo que sentía por ella, ella merecía saberlo después podría tomar una decisión, siempre estaría ahí para ella, incluso si lo rechazaba.

Cuando la vio en la tarde en la junta ella se veía impresionante a su lado un hombre de cabello color rojizo con una mecha de color blanco, lo reconoció enseguida, era Jaqen H´ghar, el maestro de Arya, no sabía que hacia ahí.

-les presento a Jaqen H´ghar- dijo Arya sonriendo de medio lado- viene de Braavos y actualmente dirige el banco de hierro, está aquí en representación de los intereses de la institución.

-mucho gusto- dijo Jaqen tomando asiento

-comencemos- Arya dijo- sabemos que este proyecto es un tanto peligroso y tiene riesgo no puedo engañarlos con ello, las empresas Baratheon han decidido que no les interesa invertir en él, sin embargo en Braavos existe un mercado lo suficientemente basto, el banco de hierro está dispuesto a negociar con nosotros sobre el establecimiento y las ganancias que esto reportaría a la ciudad.

-Aegon y Daenerys que viven en las ciudades libres- continúe- han decidido apoyar con el proyecto, ellos serán los administradores de la sucursal que se abra en Braavos

-¿Cómo sabemos que funcionara?- pregunto Jorah Mormont

-señor Mormont- respondió Arya- el plan que les hemos enviado hace una semana detalla los resultados que se esperan y la proyección a dos años

-como dice es solo una proyección, nada nos garantiza que funcionara

-no- Arya dijo con firmeza- sin embargo es el motivo principal por el que está el director general del banco de hierro

-sabemos que es difícil para empresas tan tradicionalistas como las suyas pensar en invertir en ciudades con un sistema político distinto en tantas formas, sin embargo como dice Arya el banco de hierro tiene intereses suficientes para asegurar el progreso de la empresa

-¿Cuáles son esos intereses?- pregunto otro de los asistentes

-Arya estudio en la universidad de Braavos- contesto Jaqen- conoce perfectamente el funcionamiento de la ciudad, de la políticas y económica, nos interesa las ideas novedosas que ella nos propone, además, ella se ha comprometido a vigilar el mantenimiento y funcionamiento en el primer año

Él volteo a verla sorprendido Arya no le había dicho nada de eso, ella se iría a Braavos y no le había dicho nada, la reunión había finalizado y se había aprobado el proyecto, él apenas fue consciente de lo que había ocurrido en la reunión, sus pensamientos estaban en que Arya se iría lejos de él.

-podemos ir a comer me muero de hambre- dijo Arya, Jaqen asintió

-una chica ha cambiado- dijo Jaqen, ella sonrió

-claro que lo hice- dijo ella golpeándolo en el hombro- tiene más de 5 años que no te veo

Él los había acompañado, se había sentido frustrado por la forma en que ellos dos se relacionaban, era parte de la vida de Arya que jamás había compartido, en ese tiempo él se había distanciado de ella, y ella de él. Había encontrado cierta complicidad en Jaqen, bromas que él no entendía y referencias que él paso por alto.

Al final de la noche él la había acompañado a su casa, se quedaría esa noche ahí, por la mañana podría ir a ver a Robb y al resto de la familia Stark, sin embargo Arya había evitado el tema de irse a Braavos y él no sabía cómo preguntar, nunca había ido bueno con las palabras.

-Arya- llamo a la puerta de la habitación de ella- ¿puedo pasar?

-si- la voz de Arya sonó sofocada

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Jon- ella comenzó, adivino que estuvo llorando, él se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado- yo tengo que hacerlo, necesito pensar muchas cosas y necesito distancia, Braavos siempre me ha tranquilizado, es un hermoso lugar

-¿Braavos o Jaqen?- preguntó con voz ronca

-¿Estas celoso?- sabía que ella bromeaba

-¿y que si lo estoy?- le dijo él alzando la voz- ¿tan malo sería? ¿O prefieres que simplemente festeje porque te vas con ese tipo?

-no me voy con él Jon ¿Qué te pasa de todos modos?

-¿no lo ves Arya?

-¿Qué?- no, definitivamente no era bueno con las palabras, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer, la beso, al principio ella no había respondido, pero al poco tiempo enredo sus brazos en su cuello y correspondió el beso, no era un beso tierno, era uno donde necesitabas desesperadamente demostrar lo que sentías.- Arya te amo, tal vez no sientas lo mismo pero tenía que decírtelo- dijo cuándo se separaron

-no seas estúpido- dijo ella- también te amo- La había vuelto a besar, se durmió abrazado de ella esa noche- ven conmigo

-¿a Braavos?

\- a donde más- dijo ella- será genial, como vacaciones, te puedo mostrar Braavos

-no lo sé, tengo que atender la empresa

-pueden hacerlo Aegon o Daenerys- Arya dijo animadamente, él no podía negarle nada

-está bien, les diré- dijo él.

Llegaron a la casa de los Stark, era domingo por la mañana por lo que estarían todos ahí, era una tradición que no habían querido perder. Robb lo había saludado gustoso, Rickon se parecía tanto a Robb, aunque con los rasgos de su padre, Sansa estaba ahí con su esposo Willas, Bran con su prometida Meera, y su cuñado Jojen.

-señora Stark- saludo- buenos días

-buenos días Jon- ella había cambiado desde la muerte de Ned Stark.- ¿Cómo están?

-bien- dijo Arya- se aprobó el proyecto

-¿eso quiere decir que te iras?- pregunto Catelyn

-bueno si- dijo Arya- Jon me acompañara

-claro eso hace que todos estemos más tranquilos- dijo Robb sonriendo

-saben que la cuidare bien- se defendió y todos comenzaron a reír. Habían desayunado tranquilamente, todo el día era familiar, por lo que en la tarde habían hecho una carne asada en el jardín de la familia, y usado la piscina. Jugado como cuando eran pequeños con pistolas de agua.

-me rindo- grito él cuando Arya lo estaba atacando, ella no dejo de lanzarle agua, él la tomo por la cintura y ella comenzó a reír, sin darse cuenta la volteo y le dio un beso, fue consciente de que lo había hecho hasta el momento en que escuchó los gritos de la familia.

-por fin- grito Bran, todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo

-yo lo siento señora Catelyn

-está bien- dijo ella- si Arya es feliz, sé que la harás feliz, y Ned siempre lo quiso

-¿no está enojada?

-créeme querría algo mejor para Arya- dijo ella, pero la suave sonrisa en su rostro contaba otra historia- cuida de ella

-siempre lo he hecho

-lo sé- dijo ella.

Todos los habían felicitado, a pesar de que realmente no habían definido la relación, pero supo en ese momento que no importaba, siempre habían sido del otro, siempre se habían amado, ahora podían hacerlo realmente. _Ned siempre lo quiso_ esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza.

El año que habían pasado en Braavos había sido el mejor de su vida, Arya conocía todos los lugares y había hecho demasiados amigos que aun a pesar del tiempo no la olvidaban, ella tenía esa alegría y presencia que hacía que la gente gustara de ella de inmediato.

-la primera vez que vi el gigante de Braavos- comenzó Arya, el año había pasado y tenían que volver a poniente, el proyecto había funcionado mejor de lo esperado y Jaqen les había ayudado mucho más de lo que él quería admitir. Era un gran tipo un poco extraño, pero siempre agradable en cierta forma- fue impresionante- continuo ella- era la primera vez que estaría tan lejos de casa y de ti, además estábamos peleados y no me hablabas

-bueno recuerdo que tú tampoco me hablabas

-fue una estupidez- dijo ella- pero me alegro de haber venido, siempre quise conocer el mundo

-aún podemos conocer el mundo- le prometió él

-lo se

-pero ahora estaré a tu lado

-siempre has estado a mi lado Jon- ella le dijo- incuso sin estar presente

-bueno pero ahora será diferente, te amo Arya- se hinco- quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

-Jon- Arya parecía sorprendida

-¿quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?- Arya no respondía nada, y por un momento creyó que le diría que no

-sí, claro que si- ella sonrió y ella arrojo a sus brazos- estúpido

Cuando volvieron todos los felicitaron por la noticia, al final la familia siempre lo había sabido, y él pasaría el resto de sus días con la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida, con la única mujer capaz de hacerlo sonreír.

-te amo- le susurro, mientras ella estaba dormida en sus brazos- siempre te voy a cuidar y a amar- le prometió- y te hare feliz.

* * *

yue yuna gracias por tus palabras me alegro de que te gustara el capitulo, aun estoy aprendiendo y escribir fic me ayuda muchísimo, que amable por decirme que tengo habilidades como escritora enserio lo aprecio como no tienes una idea Hola, este es el final del fic, y bueno solo queria decirte que muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y que tengo otro fic de esta pareja que se llama House of memories, y que ya estoy trabajando en el otro.

mucha suerte y espero leerte en otro fic. gracias por todo


End file.
